


Day 04: Gift

by HH_BlueDynamite



Series: Valangel Week 2020 [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite
Series: Valangel Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851025
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Day 04: Gift

Angel has been in a low mood lately, Valentino noticed recently. He's been lethargic and uninterested in doing…anything! According to one of the prostitutes, he's been like this for weeks, long before he started to actually notice it. That would explain his lackluster performances lately. That won't do. Not at all. He can't have his number one star and slut be in such a sour mood. So, how? How shall he brighten up Angel's mood.

Again, from one of his hookers, Angel apparently has a love for animals.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"Angel Cakes~. I have something for you~" Valentino said as he entered the Angel's changing room without knocking. Why would he? He owns the spider and there shouldn't be any privacy between the two. The spider sat at his vanity with his head low. Angel lazily raises his head.

"Yeah? What is it?"

From behind his back, Valentino revealed his gift. "Oink, oink." It was a spotted little piggy with spikes along it's back.

Almost instantly, Angel brightened up a little. He gets up and takes the cute swine out of the pimp's hands. "And who are you? Aren't you just an adorable little thing~" Valentino almost wanted to vomit from the baby talk that wasn't directed at him and below him.

"Anyways, feeling better?"

"Much better."

"Good. Now get over to the film set. We got a movie to shoot," Valentino demanded before leaving the room.

"Yeah…sure. I'll be there," Angel said mindlessly, very much loving the little piglet.


End file.
